Blind Fantasy
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: To just feel, that was the purpose. No words were needed though, just touches, caresses, raw unadulterated passion. Lemon. TezuRyo. Pillar Pair.


**Disclaimer: **unfortunately I own nothing…but if I did….-imagines things to do with bishies-

**Hello everyone. Today I bring you a one-shot. First off I want to apologize to the readers of Vampiric Dream. My laptop crashed and I lost all of my data. So I've had to re write chapter 5 and so I've been revamping and deciding which chapters and scenes I want where. I'm hoping to update soon. So look out for that. But for now enjoy this tasty little morsel. **

**Blind Fantasy**

Ryoma sighed rolling over in his bed. He found it funny how restless he could be without his favorite racket in his room. But he had forgotten it in the club room. All he remembered was Momo-chan-sempai talking then Fuji-sempai saying something to Tezuka-buchou and smiling in that creepy way of his, after that everything was a blank. He must of run out with picking it up.

He wanted to go get it, he really did, but had decided to wait. If his baka oyaji found out that he was getting so bent out of shape over a tennis racket he would never live it down.

Finally at 11 o'clock he heard the loud sounds of his father snoring. Since Echizen Nanjiroh was always the last to fall asleep Ryoma could be assured that his mother and Nanako were already fast asleep as well. Picking up Karupin he moved him so he could slide out of bed. He made his way silently downstairs slipping on his shoes. Luckily, he had thought ahead and wore a t-shirt and shorts to bed, so he didn't have to waste time getting dressed.

He walked away from his house towards his school, the warm Tokyo breeze slightly blowing his hair and also creating an eerie feel to the empty streets. Naturally it didn't take him long to reach the school.

Pushing the gate open Ryoma made his way to the back of he school. The lights over the tennis courts were out and that's when it him. The club room was probably locked. Damn, might as well try anyways, right?

Sighing Ryoma walked to the club room door and grabbed the door knob. To his surprise the door pushed open. Once he entered he tried the light switch but nothing happened. Choosing to shrug it off Ryoma walked down to the Regular's lockers. In the light of the moon he saw his racket sitting against his locker right where he left it. Walking towards said racket Ryoma jumped slightly when the door slammed closed. Honestly, was there some kind of rule that says all schools have to be incredibly creepy at night?

Ryoma grabbed his racket and walked back to the door. Grabbing the knob he pulled but the door wouldn't open. He felt around looking for the lock but all he found was a keyhole.

"Who makes locks that lock with a key on both sides," he groaned leaning his forehead against the door.

He jolted to attention. Did somebody just call his name? There it was again, very faint but audible in the empty locker room. It sounded as if it was coming from the pitch dark shower room. Ryoma's logical side was saying to stay put by the door perhaps even pick the lock, but curiosity did kill the cat.

Setting his racket against the door he walked into the shower room. It was dark, so dark that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, and his eye sight was pretty good.

"Hello…." he began but was cut off roughly when he slammed against the hard tile and a pair of lips claimed his. His eyes widened considerably. He couldn't see anything and now a stranger was kissing him and trying to stick his tongue down Ryoma's throat. That Ryoma couldn't take. He began struggling try to push the stranger away. The stranger smirked against Ryoma's lips before moving down to his throat licking and biting while callused hands moved under Ryoma's shirt. The figure shuffled removing Ryoma's shirt and probably his own.

The callused hands returned to Ryoma's body running down he front and slowing massaging Ryoma's nipples. Ryoma shiver in delight at the simple touch. The stranger's left arm wrapped around Ryoma's waist pulling the boy to him so that their naked chests and lips could meet. Ryoma found, against his better judgment, the he was kissing back and becoming increasingly aroused.

The stranger felt Ryoma begin to give in and pushed him back against the wall so that he could rock their hips together. Both boys pulled out of the kiss gasping out their pleasure. Ryoma was the one to smirk this time, though it was invisible to the person in front of him, and moved his hands to the rim of the figure's pants. In one swift motion Ryoma pulled down both shorts and boxers. The stranger kissed Ryoma again their tongues battling each other.

They didn't want to stop kissing each other or stop the wandering hands. It seemed as if every little touch, every kiss, was intensified by the darkness surrounding them. And that was only further proved when the stranger removed Ryoma's shorts and boxers and allowed their erections to press against each other. They pulled out of the kiss moaning as they continued to move their naked groins against each other.

In the middle of bliss Ryoma dropped his hand down to the stranger's member and began to slowly stoke and pump it. The stranger grabbed Ryoma's wrist spinning the boy so that his front was pressed against the wall. Ryoma moaned at the feeling of the other man's erection pressing into his back. He honestly couldn't wait for it to be inside of him.

The stranger let go of Ryoma's wrist pressing his mouth to the pale neck again. He mouthed one word against his skin. 'Dry.' Ryoma nodded his consent. The stranger began to mouth more words but Ryoma reached his left hand up pushing the stranger's head to stop them from speaking. The dark figure wrapped his right arm around Ryoma presenting his forearm.

The stranger pushed his arm against Ryoma's lips. Ryoma took the prompt and bit gently into the flesh. Once he was satisfied the figure guided his member to Ryoma's entrance. The head pushed in and immediately Ryoma's teeth clamped down harder. The stranger pushed in further. The stranger's teeth clamped down on to Ryoma's neck while Ryoma's teeth broke skin and drew blood.

Finally, he was seated all the way in. Ryoma's teeth loosened their hold on the fresh but the blood continued to flow. He wanted to apologize but speaking now would break the atmosphere. So he kept his mouth shut. But he couldn't help but think how much that was going to hurt in the morning. Not as much as his ass, but….well…back to the current situation.

The dark figure pulled out then pushed back in causing Ryoma to whimper in pain. The mysterious seme lifted his right arm up to stroke Ryoma's hair soothingly. Ryoma felt something wet dribble down his face and figured that the arm was probably bleeding pretty bad. The man didn't seem to mind as he pulled out again the pushed back in. Ryoma turned his head angling to kiss the other man passionately as a signal to move faster. No words he reminded himself.

The man kissed Ryoma softly once more before beginning to move in and out of Ryoma rapidly. Ryoma mewled wanting the man to move even faster. The stranger got the hint and began pounding Ryoma into the wall. Both boys heart rates increased their breaths shortening and becoming huskier. Their moans grew in volume as well. Their left hands found each other. The stranger pushed the hands to press against the wall their fingers lacing. The stranger was loving all the sounds coming from the younger boy's mouth.

He presented his right arm to Ryoma again. Who immediately bit down on a untouched patch of skin willing himself not to speak or scream a name, no matter how bad he wanted to. To just feel, that was the purpose. No words were needed though, just touches, caresses, raw unadulterated passion.

Ryoma bit down on the dark lover's arm as he came. The stranger, feeling Ryoma tense in orgasm, came as well filling the young tennis prodigy. The stranger pulled out of Ryoma allowing the boy to slump against him. Ryoma kissed the taller man.

"Get dressed. Don't forget your racket," the figure spoke slipping the key to Ryoma.

Ryoma got dressed and picked up his racket. Turning to the stranger Ryoma kissed him one last time. "Arigatou…."

-BLIND FANTASY SEPERATION LINE-

Ryoma was definitely feeling the after effects of last night. He reminded himself, for the hundredth time this morning, to never have sex dry again.

"Hey, Echizen what happened to your neck," Momo asked poking at the bandages on Ryoma's neck and shoulder.

"Karupin," he said pulling his cap down. Momo shrugged. The regulars continued to dress until a very silent hiss of pain echoed among them. All the regulars turned their attention to their buchou, who was trying to subtly slide his jacket on. Oishi rushed over grabbing Tezuka's right arm. All the regulars were staring intently as Oishi pulled the arm from the jacket sleeve and removed the bandages.

Most of the regulars gasped in shock and disbelief. There on their buchou's arm were two bruises. One looked incredibly sever with it discoloration and blood clots while the other seemed just uncomfortable and like a normal bruise. The two bruises seemed to be causing pain to shoot through his arm and making it hard to move, but being who he is Tezuka just shrugged it off.

"W-we should clean this," Oishi said retrieving his medical kit from his locker. Oishi applied antibacterial ointments and began wrapping the two bruises. Inui had his notebook out examining the two marks. "How did you get these?" Oishi asked voicing every bodies unasked question. "I experienced the feel of Opaque." (1)

Everybody , except for Ryoma, frowned in confusion. The ones, like Eiji, that didn't do so well with English didn't understand that last word. But those who did were quite confused for the had never heard the word before. "Done," Oishi said standing. Inui bent closer.

"Forgive me Tezuka but those marks on your arms almost resemble teeth marks."

"TEETH MARKS?!" Eiji and Momo screamed at the same time.

"Saa…they sort of do. What activities are you doing at night, buchou," Fuji asked stirring the flames.

"Does buchou has a girlfriend," Kaido asked in semi curiosity. Fuji chuckled at the chaos that had ensued by one simple phrase. Tezuka siged. "Minna, 50 laps."

"Unfair!!" Eiji shouted.

"60."

"Demo…."

"Kikumaru."

Eiji shut his mouth and followed the other regulars out to do their laps. Leaving Ryoma alone with his buchou. Apparently nobody noticed Ryoma lagged behind. Ryoma sat across from Tezuka on the bench. One leg on each side. Tezuka stared at him for a brief moment.

"Echizen…."

Ryoma leaned forward delicately lifting Tezuka's right arm. He pressed his lips to the bandaged bruises the few last words coming back to both of them.

"_Arigatou, Mitsu."_

_Tezuka stroked Ryoma's cheek one last time softly kissing his kohai's lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Kunimitsu."_

Ryoma smiled up at his buchou. He really did have a wonderful boyfriend, to indulge his blind fantasy so readily.

-Owari-

**(1) Opaque is a restaurant located in California. Its called dining in the dark. But the food is not the main purpose the main purpose is the feel and the sensuality of the unknown. The restaurant happens to be located in LA so that's how Ryoma knows about it.**

**Opaque inspired this fic. The whole sensual feel of the dark and unknown. So I kinda gave Ryoma the fantasy of having an affair in the dark. I left their ages up for interpretation so they can be however old you want them to be.**

**I actually probably will write a prequel to this story so look out for it. It will explain how everything got here and the whole fantasy thing. So yeah. I hope you guys liked this. So please review. Till next time.**

**Ja Ne!! **


End file.
